


Как убеждать людей по системе Дейла Карнеги.

by Vodolej



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Написано по заявке"Грейденс. Криденс называет Персиваля Грейвза исключительно «мистер Грейвз», даже в постели. Поэтому Грейвз пытается отучить Криденса от этой привычки, не давая тому кончить, пока он не начнет называть его по имени. В постели Криденс стонет «мистеррр Греейзв…», а Грейвз пережимает ему член и тихо и жестко шепчет «Перси, называй меня Перси».





	

Грейвз аппарировал в холл, к входной двери, и лишь каким-то чудом не стукнулся лодыжкой о большой пуф, который кто-то передвинул прямо на середину. 

Раньше он перемещался прямо в гостиную. Домовому эльфу, Гуччи, было совершенно все равно, каким образом хозяин попадает в дом, у эльфов были свои способы узнавать о чужих перемещениях, но Криденс, который был к такому не привычен, первое время пугался до икоты, и поэтому пришлось менять привычки. С появлением Криденса вообще многое пришлось менять в одинокой холостяцкой жизни.

Грейвз прислушался. Деловито тикали часы, громко потрескивали поленья в камине, шуршали страницы, в чашке очень тихо позвякивала ложечка. Это были негромкие, но безумно приятные звуки присутствия другого человека. Грейвз прекрасно помнил стылую и донельзя неуютную тишину пустого дома, но теперь все было совсем иначе. Он привык к тому, что его дома ждут, что теперь у него есть кто-то, кто его ждет.  
Правда, обычно Криденс, услышав хлопок аппарации, тут же прибегал встречать. Он помогал снять пальто, аккуратно разматывал шарф, исподволь касаясь пальцами горла и холодных колючих щек, а иногда даже опускался на одно колено и развязывал шнурки на ботинках. Это было совсем уж странно, - обычно Грейвз справлялся собственноручно или заклинанием, - но, тем не менее, в этом было что-то извращенно-приятное. 

Грейвз подождал пару минут, медленно раздеваясь, но Криденс так и не пришел. Грейвзу стало самую чуточку обидно: все-таки он вернулся после долгого и тяжелого рабочего дня, и, по его мнению, заслуживал чужого внимания, к которому уже эгоистично привык. Грейвз даже заволновался - и сам отправился искать мальчишку. 

Тот обнаружился в гостиной, у камина. Криденс устроился на ковре и увлеченно читал какую-то книгу, помешивая ложечкой чай. Судя по отстраненному, мечтательному и потерянному виду Криденса, чай давно остыл, и разве что не покрылся коркой льда только потому, что его до сих пор старательно перемешивали. Криденс торопливо перевернул страницу.  
Пламя, танцующее в камине, бросало отсветы на его лицо – широкоскулое и невозможно красивое. Длинные черные ресницы трепетали, волнистая прядь выбилась из коротенького хвостика, собранного на затылке, то и дело падала на глаза.

Когда Грейвз взял его к себе, Криденс был совершенно не таким: он был нервный и дерганный, измученный постоянным страхом и голодом, болью, унижениями и предательством. Он плохо спал и с трудом шел на контакт. Грейвз не представлял, как научить основам магии того, кто инстинктивно шарахается в сторону от каждого резкого движения. Но со временем гадкий утенок превратился в прекрасного черного лебедя, расцвел и раскрылся, а чего это стоило Грейвзу – это было совершенно неважно. Нельзя просто так получить от судьбы прекрасный подарок, нечто драгоценное и невообразимо прекрасное – и ничего не отдать взамен. Грейвз сполна заплатил бессонными ночами, измотанными нервами, страхами и сомнениями, и безграничным терпением.

\- Интересная книжка? – негромко спросил Грейвз, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись плечом и бедром к дверному косяку.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно ответил Криденс.  
Он перевернул страницу, потом замер, поднял глаза и совершенно по-детски сказал:  
\- Ой.  
И тут же вскочил на ноги, ловкий, гибкий и стройный.  
Его пластика и повадки чем-то напоминали Грейвзу черную пантеру, которую он как-то видел в зоопарке. Зверюга была огромная, но при этом изумительно изящная, завораживала своими точными, выверенными движениями, моментально переходя из модуса расслабленной лени в хищное напряжение, и обратно.

\- И что же ты такое читаешь? – спросил Грейвз. – Расскажешь?  
Криденс подошел к нему и прижался. Грейвз небрежно обнял его за плечи, взъерошил волосы на затылке. Криденс вздохнул от удовольствия и осторожно погладил по колючей щеке, заросшей суточной щетиной.  
\- Вам будет не интересно, сэр, - ответил он, смутившись. – Она не… не волшебная. Не магическая.  
\- Ты считаешь меня снобом? – осведомился Грейвз. – Или просто тупым?  
Черные глаза Криденса округлились.  
\- Конечно нет, мистер Грейвз! – сказал он с возмущением. 

По крайней мере, он не рассыпался в извинениях, не каялся за то, что не встретил, как полагается, не сжимался всем телом, и не глядел исподлобья, пытаясь поймать взгляд Грейвза и предугадать, что следует делать. Это был такой прогресс по сравнению с тем Криденсом, который вел себя больше как обиженная злыми людьми дворняжка, чем как человек, что у Грейвза сердце радовалось.  
Криденс был упрямым и даже дерзким, страстным, темпераментным, иногда даже капризным. Он стал личностью, полноценным человеком, у которого есть и гордость, и достоинство, и свои принципы, и свои желания. 

\- Итак, - сказал Грейвз за ужином, когда Криденс сел напротив и подвинул к себе тарелку. – Чем ты занимался сегодня, мой мальчик?  
Первое время их совместные ужины были полны неловкого молчания, вязкой тишины, в которой, казалось, вилки скребут по тарелкам слишком громко и слишком противно, а чайные ложечки звенят в чашках почти неприлично.  
Вообще Грейвз умел поддерживать приятную беседу о пустяках, мог и пошутить, и рассказать занятную историю из собственного опыта, но с Криденсом как-то не получалось свободно болтать ни о чем. Атмосфера была не та. Криденс молчал, не реагировал на шутки, сверкал глазами из-под челки так опасливо и настороженно, не понимая, чего от него хотят, что слова умирали в горле Грейвза, даже не родившись. 

И лишь однажды Криденс спросил, уставившись в собственную тарелку:  
\- Тот человек… его нашли?  
Грейвз настолько удивился тому, что Криденс заговорил, что едва не выронил ложку.  
\- Еще нет, - мягко ответил он, моментально сообразив о ком речь. – Но его ищут, не сомневайся, и обязательно найдут.  
\- Это хорошо, - тихо проговорил Криденс.  
Грейвз случайно сумел его разговорить: он спросил, чем Криденс занимался в течение дня, больше из вежливости, и не особо рассчитывая на ответ, но Криденс ответил. И после этого заговорил. 

Грейвз привык расспрашивать его за ужином о прошедшем дне, и даже теперь, когда не было необходимости тормошить, извлекать из скорлупы недоверия, Грейвзу действительно было интересно. Криденс больше не был не-магом, и все же, он отличался от магов. Он судил по своим меркам, видел все со своей, - третьей, - стороны, и, поэтому его мысли порой Грейвза удивляли, а его суждения иногда отличались удивительной меткостью. 

\- Я гулял, - равнодушно ответил Криденс. – Я ходил в Центральный Парк покормить уток… они едят с рук… жадные.  
Он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям.  
\- А на занятиях ты был? – спросил Грейвз.  
Криденс кивнул и почему-то задумчиво уставился на ладони Грейвза.

\- Что? – спросил тот.  
\- Вам легко дается беспалочковая магия? – спросил Криденс. – Со стороны кажется, что так легко…  
\- Дело в практике, - улыбнулся Грейвз. – А что? Тоже хочешь?  
Криденс кивнул.  
\- Тогда учись, - сказал Грейвз, пожав плечами. – Ты очень сильный волшебник, освоишь основы и научишься колдовать без палочки, и когда-нибудь даже меня превзойдешь.  
Криденс недоверчиво улыбнулся, но Грейвз уверенно кивнул.  
\- Звучит здорово, - вздохнул Криденс, потянулся через стол, взял Грейвза за руку и переплел пальцы.  
Грейвз ласково погладил большим пальцем по нежной ямочке во впадине ладони. Криденс неожиданно покраснел, вспыхнул ярко и сильно, словно праздничный китайский фонарик, до самих корней волос. Черные глаза заблестели, дрогнули пухлые губы.

Грейвз мысленно прикинул планы на вечер. Он собирался поработать с отчетами, неторопливо выпить бокал коньяка у камина и лечь спать не позднее двух часов ночи, но судя по томному и искушающему виду Криденса, даже если удастся поработать хотя бы полчаса – это уже будет огромная удача.  
И ведь Криденс не станет просить. Ему и не нужно просить, ему достаточно смотреть вот так – со скрытым торжеством, с полным осознанием своей власти над первым аврором огромной страны. Эти миндалевидные черные глаза глядят с покорностью и послушанием, казалось бы - воплощение смирения, скорбный лик со старинной иконы, но это лишь кажется на первый взгляд. Криденс – олицетворение греха, живое воплощение страсти, наказание и одновременно лучшая награда. Дьявол в молодом мальчишеском теле.  
Грейвз невольно ослабил галстук и чуть раздвинул ноги, потому что сидеть ему стало неудобно. Криденс выпустил его руку и отодвинулся, невозмутимо принялся за ужин, подцепляя вилкой овощи в салате.

\- Знаешь, мне все-таки интересно, что ты такое читаешь? – сказал Грейвз. – Хорошая книга?  
\- Интересная, - ответил Криденс. – Злая сказка про волшебный портрет.  
\- Вот как, - хмыкнул Грейвз. – Пожалуй, и мне надо прочитать, раз тебя так увлекло.  
Криденс посмотрел на него задумчиво, но промолчал, опустил взгляд. 

Грейвз неоднократно замечал, что Криденс будто считает магический мир… недалеким, что ли. Он одновременно и восхищался всем тем, что ему открылось, но при этом едва заметно презирал большинство магов, считая их высокомерными, напыщенными и неумными. Впрочем, его можно было понять: его предали, бессовестно использовали, ранили в самую душу, да еще и едва не убили без суда и следствия. Грейвз не мог упрекать Криденса, и радовался лишь тому, что к нему самому Криденс относился иначе. 

После ужина Грейвз ушел в свой кабинет. Он неохотно разложил на письменном столе отчеты веером и принялся выдергивать наугад, быстро прочитывая и складывая в стопку. Иногда он помечал красными чернилами то, что его интересовало, и эти бумаги собирал отдельно.  
Дверь скрипнула. Криденс заглянул в кабинет, держа подмышкой книгу, а в руках две чашки с чаем. Он уже посетил ванную, и потому стоял босиком, с мокрыми волосами, в одной лишь белой рубашке, едва прикрывающей бедра и расстегнутой на груди. Но при этом он выглядел настолько невозмутимым, что Грейвз не нашелся, что сказать на этот демарш. 

Криденс поставил перед ним большую кружку, потом устроился на диване, небрежно закинув длинные сильные обнаженные ноги на спинку, открыл книгу и принялся читать, попивая свой чай. Через несколько минут Грейвз осознал, что совершенно позабыл про работу - он любовался Криденсом, рассматривал его с эгоистичной гордостью. Молодой мужчина на диване, красивый, хорошо сложенный, умный и любознательный, принадлежал ему. Грейвз никогда раньше не заводил настолько молодых любовников, он предпочитал связываться с ровесниками, с людьми, равными ему по положению и искушенности.  
Криденс и отношения с ним – это было нечто совершенно иное, неизведанная территория, новый опыт для них обоих. Грейвзу понравилось учить и наставлять, открывать с нуля новый мир, основанный на удовольствии, гедонизме и взаимном наслаждении. Это было интересно, это было приятно, и это здорово держало в тонусе, хотя бы потому, что спать с ненасытным молодым парнем, пытаясь угнаться за его огненным темпераментом, не так-то легко, если ты годишься ему в отцы. 

Грейвз неохотно взглянул на стопку отчетов, которые ждали своей очереди, и безрадостно вздохнул. Криденс, не отвлекаясь от чтения, вопросительно вскинул бровь. Он все прекрасно понимал, он наслаждался своим маленьким представлением и реакцией на него. Изящно и демонстративно скрестил щиколотки, от чего подол измятой рубашки съехал еще ниже, полностью обнажив крепкие, мускулистые бедра. 

\- Ты чего-то хочешь, дружок? – спросил Грейвз. – Проверяешь мою выдержку?  
\- О чем это вы, сэр? – невинно спросил Криденс. – Я просто решил составить вам компанию.  
Грейвз устало помассировал переносицу, пересчитал взглядом ворох отчетов и решил, что займется ими завтра. Рабочие мысли все равно выветрились из головы, теперь он думал только о том, что Криденса, такого разнеженного, теплого и красивого даже в несвежей рубашке, нужно хорошенечко выдрать. Нельзя оставлять подобную провокацию без ответа.  
\- Пойдем, - позвал Грейвз, в два глотка допил чай и отправился в спальню.  
Криденс моментально скатился с дивана и бесшумно зашагал следом. Иногда Грейвзу казалось, что тот даже не касается пола. Возможности обскура были очень разнообразными, Криденс и сам до конца не выяснил, что он умеет и может.

\- Позвольте мне вас раздеть, мистер Грейвз? - попросил Криденс, остановившись посреди спальни.  
Грейвз кивнул. Криденс шагнул к нему и принялся медленно, с заметным удовольствием расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Расстегнул галстучную булавку и неторопливо развязал галстук. Потом, помедлив секунду, взялся за ремень брюк.  
Грейвз в упор рассматривал его лицо – скуластое и худое, с прямым красивым носом и просто восхитительными бровями, изгиб которых неимоверно будоражил Грейвза и вызывал в нем темные, дикие, почти животные желания заставить Криденса орать от удовольствия: опрокинуть его на кровать, задрать рубаху или порвать ее так, чтобы брызнули пуговицы. Удивительную классическую красоту Криденса не портили даже маленькие белые рубцы на подбородке, наоборот, они придавали ему реальности, напоминали, что он не красивая картинка, а живой, настоящий человек. 

\- Ох, мистер Грейвз, - негромко и самодовольно проговорил Криденс, приложив ладонь к выпуклости на брюках. – Сэр, кажется, вы недоброе замыслили?  
Он прищурил темные глаза, в которых так и плясали смешливые чертики, сверкнул белыми зубами в улыбке, на секунду показав трогательно заостренные верхние клычки.  
\- Тебе самому не надоело еще? – спросил Грейвз. – Ну почему «мистер»? Почему нельзя просто «Перси»?  
Пальцы Криденса на секунду замерли у пуговиц на рукаве.  
\- Нельзя, - коротко ответил Криденс и порывисто стащил с плеч Грейвза рубашку, отбросив ее в сторону.  
\- Почему? – с любопытством спросил Грейвз. – Ты до конца жизни собираешься называть меня «сэром»? Даже если мы проживем вместе сто лет?  
Криденс снова улыбнулся, пожал плечами и отошел к кровати. Он умел быть упрямым даже без слов. 

Грейвз достал закрытый флакон с маслом и бросил его на подушку.  
\- Что же мне с тобой сделать? – задумчиво спросил он, рассматривая Криденса, скромно сидящего на краю кровати.  
\- Что хотите, сэр, - с обманчивой покорностью ответил тот, поглядывая снизу вверх.  
Он облизывал губы, зажимал ладони между бедер и смотрел требовательно, и совсем-совсем не походил на себя прежнего. Этот молодой разбалованный красавец прекрасно знал, что делают в постели, что конкретно сделают с ним, и он очень любил это. И это так отличалось от того, с чего они начинали.  
\- Становись-ка на четвереньки, - решил Грейвз, освобождаясь от остатков одежды.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я тоже разделся, сэр? – спросил Криденс.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что я скажу, - ответил Грейвз. – А я не говорил тебе раздеваться, правда?  
Криденс кивнул, забрался в центр огромной кровати и послушно перевернулся на четвереньки. Грейвз сглотнул, увидев его задницу, упругую и аппетитную, соблазнительно полуприкрытую мятой рубашкой. 

Он вылил на ладонь немного масла, смочил пальцы и провел между раскрывшихся ягодиц. Можно было не усердствовать с прелюдией, но Грейвзу захотелось растянуть удовольствие. Он осторожно втолкнул два пальца, провернул их и развел, прислушиваясь к тихим стонам. Криденс очень скоро упал грудью на подушки, уткнулся в них лицом и кажется, даже кусал, заглушая свои вскрики. 

\- Помешал мне работать, гадкий мальчишка! - укоризненно проговорил Грейвз, ритмично толкаясь пальцами в набухающую простату, которую он так удачно нащупал. – Провоцировал, напрашивался и совсем стыд потерял… ведь так, Криденс?  
Криденс провыл в ответ что-то невнятное.  
Его бедра начали подрагивать, дергались навстречу, пытаясь поймать ритм. Пальцы Грейвза туго обхватило, но он продолжал безжалостно натирать одну и ту же точку. 

\- Проститесэрмистергрейвз! – простонал Криденс, с трудом подняв голову и обернувшись через плечо.  
Темные волосы на затылке взмокли и прилипли к загривку. На спине и плечах выступили крошечные капельки пота. Губы распухли, а глаза блестели так шало, что Грейвз невольно усмехнулся. Криденс легко заводился, темперамент у него был бешеный, нужно было только найти нужный ключик, вызволить его чувственность и ненасытность из темницы комплексов и страха.  
\- Не прощаю, - спокойно ответил Грейвз. – Ты будешь наказан по всей строгости, мой развратный мальчик.

Криденс опять рухнул в подушки, что так и трещали под его пальцами. Грейвз отпустил его, дав минутку, чтобы успокоиться, неторопливо смазал себя и устроился позади.  
Он двигался неспешно, медленными глубокими толчками, наблюдая, как извивается под ним молодое, красивое тело. Криденс стонал все громче и громче, пытался подмахивать, и даже начал всхлипывать, когда Грейвз поймал его ладонь, не дав прикоснуться к себе.

\- Не спеши, - мягко сказал Грейвз, но сжал пойманное запястье почти до боли, зная, что Криденс прекрасно поймет, что ему этим хотят сказать - никто не даст ему кончить без разрешения, и ему придется постараться, чтобы это заслужить.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, пожалуйста! – взмолился Криденс. – Сэр, я больше не выдержу!  
Его действительно трясло, кожа стала влажной и скользкой от пота. Грейвз провел ладонью по простыне под ними, и хмыкнул, нащупав влажные пятнышки. Криденс уже прилично подтекал, он действительно был на грани.

\- Повернись на бок, - приказал Грейвз отстранившись. – Я хочу видеть твое лицо… хочу видеть, что тебе нравится, когда я тебя трахаю.  
Криденс моментально послушался.  
Он перевернулся, с готовностью закинул точеную ногу Грейвзу на плечо и ахнул от резкого, глубокого проникновения. Грейвз наклонился, удерживая свой вес на руках, почти сгибая Криденса пополам. Положил ладонь на горячую щеку. Криденс открыл мутные, бездонные от возбуждения глаза.

\- Я все же не теряю надежду отучить тебя от этой раздражающей привычки, - сказал Грейвз. – Давай-ка попробуем, раз уж ты такой послушный мальчик?  
Криденс облизнулся и снова потянулся ладонью к члену. Он почти ничего не соображал, забылся в удовольствии и даже не думал сопротивляться. Грейвз потянулся и пережал его член у основания, и тихо, жестко прошептал, склонившись почти к самому уху:  
\- Я тебя обещаю, ты не кончишь, пока не назовешь меня по имени, Криденс.  
\- Мистер Грейвз! – жалобно вскрикнул тот.  
\- Перси, - поправил его Грейвз. – Называй меня Перси.  
Криденс дышал часто и поверхностно, словно перед обмороком. Он раскраснелся, то и дело вздрагивал, метался, вцепился ногтями Грейвзу в плечи, процарапав до крови.

\- Ты ведь хочешь кончить, мой сладкий? – вкрадчиво спросил Грейвз. – Тебе всего лишь нужно сказать мое имя, и я дам тебе то, что нужно, то, чего ты очень хочешь.  
\- Мист… сэ-э-эр, - простонал Криденс. – Пожалуйста!  
Грейвз прикрыл глаза и мысленно представил во всех подробностях совершенно несимпатичную сварливую старушку из приемной Пиквери. Только это и охладило ненадолго его пыл. Грейвз отчетливо понимал, что продержится не больше пары минут… пять минут максимум, если Криденс перестанет так лихорадочно сжиматься, так порывисто подмахивать, так сладко стонать и так невозможно греховно выглядеть. А Криденс явно не перестанет, значит, нужно дожать его в отведенное время. Вот ведь задачка для господина аврора! 

\- Скажи мое имя! - приказал Грейвз, двигая бедрами все жестче и быстрее. – Сейчас. Скажи, мой сладкий, мой послушный славный мальчик.  
\- Мистер Гре-е-ейвз, - проскулил Криденс.  
Он выгнулся и охнул, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Грейвза шалым, бездумным взглядом.  
\- Перси, - шепотом проговорил Криденс. – Перси. Перси. Перси, пожалуйста.  
\- Умничка, - похвалил Грейвз. – Хороший мальчик.  
Он принялся двигать рукой в том же темпе, в каком драл Криденса, и понадобилось всего лишь три движения, чтобы Криденс забился под ним, громко и жалобно постанывая. Грейвз почти упал на него, содрогаясь, благодарно поцеловал в скулу, в лоб, в кончик носа, в приоткрытый рот. Прикоснулся губами к трепещущим ресницам, потерся щекой о линию челюсти. Криденс тяжело дышал и царапал его спину, то и дело вздрагивая в остаточных судорогах.

\- Какой ты хороший мальчик, Криденс, - сказал Грейвз, неохотно отползая в сторону.  
Он лег рядом, прижимаясь плечом и бедром, погладил по груди, ущипнул твердый маленький сосок. Криденс удовлетворенно потянулся всем телом, вытянувшись в струнку. Зевнул и сел.  
\- Надеюсь, ты усвоил этот урок с первого раза, - поддразнил его Грейвз.  
\- Сомневаюсь… сэр, - ответил Криденс, улыбнувшись. – Кажется, мне потребуется повторить его, чтобы хорошенько запомнить.  
Грейвз рассмеялся. 

Криденс выпутался из измятой рубашки, утер ею живот, брезгливо сбросил на пол и голышом ушел в ванную, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. Грейвз жестом призвал пепельницу и сигареты. Он редко курил, лишь когда нервы сдавали, но после такой жаркой любви определенно хотелось закурить и, пожалуй, выпить.

Через несколько минут Криденс вернулся, благоухая зубной пастой и лимонным мылом. Он похмыкал, поглаживая кончиками пальцев царапины на плечах Грейвза, устроился под боком, несколько минут сладко зевал во весь рот и быстро заснул, не обращая внимания на свет ночника. Грейвз докурил и затушил сигарету, и вдруг заметил на тумбочке цветастую обложку той самой книги, что так увлекла Криденса. 

Грейвз дотянулся до нее, открыл на первой странице и принялся читать: «Густой аромат роз наполнял мастерскую художника, а когда в саду поднимался летний ветерок, он, влетая в открытую дверь, приносил с собой то пьянящий запах сирени, то нежное благоухание алых цветов боярышника».


End file.
